DX World TakeOver
by Nyala Flame
Summary: ON HOLD-ISH. You'll just have to read the story to find out what it's about! :
1. Character Page

**DX World Take-Over**

**~Character Page~**

**Name: Sasha Renee Michaels (Sass, Sassy)**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Hair: waist length, light brown**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Piercings: ear lobes 3 times and left industrial bar**

**Tattoos: Portrait of her sisters on her back; mom and dad's names on her left wrist in a bracelet, a cross on the back of her neck and the Texas flag in the shape of the state.**

**Hometown: San Antonio, Texas (Born in Amarillo, TX)**

**Parents: Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Curci-Michaels**

**Siblings: 3 younger sisters (triplets)**

**Godparents: Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley**

**Boyfriend: Jay Rucker**

**Best Girl Friend: Melina Perez**

**Best Guy Friend: Dave Batista**

**Pets: a black Newfoundland named Colonel and a dark brown thoroughbred named JollyRancher.**

**Car: black Ford F-150**

**Occupation: Pro Wrestler**

**Name: James Dean Rucker (Jay)**

**Age: 22**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Hair: short, dark brown**

**Eyes: dark brown**

**Piercings: ears**

**Tattoos: a rose with a rosary wrapped around it on the outside of his left leg, a blue and green star on the inside right bicep and a tribal cross on his back.**

**Hometown: Houston, Texas**

**Parents: Jacob Rucker and Marie Nolan-Rucker**

**Siblings: 2 younger sisters and 3 older brothers**

**Pets: a Rottie named Bear**

**Girlfriend: Sasha Michaels**

**Best Guy Friend: John Cena**

**Best Girl Friend: Trish Stratus**

**Occupation: WWE Color Commentator for Smackdown**

**Car: Silver Ferrari**

**Name: Shelby Regan Michaels (Shelb, Belle)**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 5'**

**Hair: light brown reaching the middle of her back.**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Piercings: ears**

**Tattoos: none**

**Hometown: San Antonio, Texas (born in Dallas, TX)**

**Parents: Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Curci-Michaels**

**Siblings: 1 older sister and 2 twin sisters (triplets)**

**Godparents: Jerry and Kim Lawler**

**Personal Babysitter: Glen Jacobs**

**Best Girl Friend: Mickie James**

**Best Guy Friend: Shad**

**Pets: a black, brown and white bunny named Cupcake and a thoroughbred named Sweet Potato.**

**Name: Savanna Rachelle Michaels (Anna, Savvy)**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 5'**

**Hair: light brown going 4 inches past her shoulders**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Piercings: ears**

**Tattoos: none**

**Hometown: San Antonio, Texas (born in Dallas, TX)**

**Parents: Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Curci-Michaels**

**Siblings: 1 older sister and 2 twin sisters (triplets)**

**Godparents: Kurt and Karen Angle**

**Personal Babysitter: Kevin Nash**

**Best Girl Friend: Maria Kanellis**

**Best Guy Friend: Kofi Kingston**

**Pets: a tabby-calico cat named Sprinkles and a thoroughbred named Sugar Pie**

**Name: Spencer Ryan Michaels (Spence)**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 5'**

**Hair: light brown, shoulder length**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Piercings: ears**

**Tattoos: none**

**Hometown: San Antonio, Texas (born in Dallas, TX)**

**Parents: Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Curci-Michaels**

**Siblings: 1 older sister and 2 twin sisters (triplets)**

**Godparents: Mick and Collette Foley**

**Personal Babysitter: Mark Calaway**

**Best Girl Friend: Lilian Garcia**

**Best Guy Friend: JTG **

**Pets: a chinchilla named Frosting, a thoroughbred named FunDip and 2 Japanese Kisser fish named Smooch and Pucker. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any one or thing related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does. And the superstars own themselves. I do, however, own Sasha, Shelby, Savanna and Spencer Michaels as well as Jay Rucker.

A/N: Some of the superstars mentioned in the story will be addressed by their ring names only others will be addressed by their real names. If that type of thing bothers you then don't read it. Also this story takes place starting in the year 2007. In the story are people ranging from Trish Stratus to Bret Hart however my sister and I see fit. We are not going to follow storylines exactly as they happened and what not. One more thing, some of the couple pairings are different then what most people like. For example, Mark was never married to Sara and never EVER dated Michelle Mcwhat's her face. Like I said if you don't like the way we do things for this story don't waste your time. Other than that enjoy the story and please leave POSITIVE feedback only. All others will be towed.

Peace

Nyala (and her trusty sidekick :-])

P.S Remember that my 12 year old sister wrote some of this story.

~Story~

*As told from Sasha's POV*

"Gooooood morning San Antonio! It's your favorite DJ here at WGAR, Jamey Russell," the clock radio blared waking Jay and I with a start. It read 7:00 AM. Getting out of bed, I stumbled to the bathroom to shower and go through my morning routine. I made my shower a quick one then wrapping a towel around me I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I finished with that I went back into our bedroom to get dressed while Jay took his shower. Rummaging through my closet I pulled out a pair of light blue, boot cut jeans with holes in the knees, a DX Army tank top and a black belt with silver studs on it. I laid my clothes on the bed and went over to my dresser to pull out undergarments. Once I was dressed, I went back into our bathroom to finish my hair and do my makeup. Grabbing my Aussi hairstyling muse, I squirted the foamy liquid into my hand and gently ran it through my damp hair, scrunching it as I went. While I styled my hair, Jay stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him.

"Morning baby," he smiled and softly kissed my exposed shoulder.

"Morning sweetheart," I replied turning to face him so I could kiss him.

We kissed for a moment before my dad's voice ruined the moment.

"Sasha! Make sure your sisters are up and getting ready," he hollered up the staircase.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom to check on my sisters. They're triplets, but each has a distinct personality. The oldest of the trio is Shelby. She's a total girly girl, but on the other side of the coin she enjoys sports and doesn't mind getting a little dirt on her. Loudly I knocked on her door and heard, "Come in." Opening her door, my eyes immediately hurt from the sight of the bright pink walls that were plastered of posters of Rihanna, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Usher, Justin Timberlake and a few WWE posters. Then my eyes fell to my darling little sister, deck out in a hot pink halter and dark blue jeans with pink butterflies on them, who was sitting on her suitcase on her bed trying to zip it shut. Shaking my head and laughing I walk over to her.

"Belle, we're only going to be gone for a week. Why are you packing your whole closet?"

She just shrugged her shoulders as I pulled her off her suitcase. I unzipped her suitcase and began to pull stuff out.

"OK. First off, 5 bathing suits are unnecessary. Pick one," I instructed.

"The pink, plaid bikini," she stated as she grabbed her other 4 bathing suits to put back in her dresser.

"Now for the rest of it. Take two pairs of jeans, a hoodie, 3 tank tops, 3 tee shirts, 4 pairs of shorts, at least 3 pairs of socks, enough undergarments for the week, a sun dress, a pair of sneakers and you're good to go," I listed.

"OK. Thanks Sass."

"No problem, squirt."

I left Shelby's room to allow her to finish packing. Heading down the hall, I went to the youngest of my sisters', Spencer. I know what you're thinking, "Isn't Spencer a boy's name?" Yes it is. The thing is, when my mom found out she was having triplets, the doctor told my parents that they would be having 2 girls and 1 boy. Well, when the triplets were born, out came two girls, Shelby and Savanna. So obviously their baby boy was last. Dad filled out the birth certificate Spencer Ryan Michaels. 5 minutes later, here comes Spencer and he is a she. Mom immediately wanted a new birth certificate, but dad wanted to keep the name, hoping she would grow up to be a tomboy. Little did my dad know that he would be right about Spencer being a tomboy. She's the ultimate tomboy. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Spence is not a morning person so waking her up must be done delicately.

I pushed open her door a crack and peered in before opening it all the way. I sat on the edge of bed and shook her gently.

"Speeennncer," I murmured. "Wake up, kiddo."

She groaned something, but I couldn't make it out.

"C'mon, Spence. Gotta get ready for the airport," I said tousling her hair.

"NOOO!" she grumbled and swung her fist at me effortlessly missing my arm by a few inches.

"C'mon. Get your lazy ass up!"

I grabbed her arms and pulled her off the bed causing her to land with a _thud_ on the floor.

"OW!" she hollered.

She crawled over to me and wrapped her arms and legs around my right leg like she use to when she was a toddler.

"I don't want to leave San Antonio's hot, redneck boys with sexy southern accents for gay, pansy ass, mustached Mexicans," she whined.

"We're going to Spain so they'd be Spaniards," I pointed out.

"I don't care. I don't want to go!"

"What's going on in here?" we heard our dad ask.

"Spencer doesn't want to leave San Antonio's hot, redneck boys for pansy ass Spaniards," I explained.

"Don't forget gay and mustached," Spencer added still not letting go of my leg.

"Right."

"Well Spencer, what are the boys in Louisiana like?" dad questioned.

"They're hot Cajun boys with hot Cajun accents," she replied.

"Uh, dad? What does Louisiana have to do with Spain?" I asked.

"After our DX promo in Barcelona, we are going to New Orleans for 3 days," he replied.

"WOOHOO! Hot Cajun boys here I come!" Spencer hollered letting go of my leg and getting up.

She rushed us out the door so she could get ready.

"2 down. 1 to go," I said to my dad.

"At least Anna will be easy to get up and going," he stated then headed to his and mom's room.

My sister Savanna is the middle of the triplets and has basically the same personality as me, but also has a mix of Shelby and Spencer's too. Just as I was about to open Savanna's door, I heard a _bump_, glass shattering, an "Oops." And a "Spencer Ryan Michaels!" Savanna and Shelby swung open their doors as I turned on my heels going back to Spencer's room. I skidded on the hardwood floor of the hallway and kicked open her door to see Spencer in her Michael Jackson 'Thriller' costume standing over shattered glass that I assume was her fish bowl. Quickly she scooped her Japanese Kisser fish into her hands cupped with water.

"Smooch and Pucker need a container of water!"

Savanna ran into the bathroom grabbing a little tub and filled it with water for the fish. Quickly she brought it to Spencer and Spence dropped the fish into the tub.

"My fishes shall live!"

"What the hell happened?" dad questioned.

"Smooch and Pucker almost died," she replied, fear filling her eyes.

"Well, now that they're ok, I want you to grab the dirt devil and clean up the glass. And do it quickly. I don't want us to be late to the airport. We leave in 10 minutes," dad instructed.

After Spencer cleaned the glass, everyone grabbed their luggage and trooped downstairs to the garage. Spencer did a spin then moon walked out the garage door. She lost her balance and smacked into dad's Hummer.

"Spencer Ryan Michaels."

"Sorry dad," she grimaced.

"Just get in the car," he sighed as he climber into the driver's seat.

Just as I was about to close the door, Jay came running and dove into the seat next me, earning a round of applause from the triplets. The ride to airport was about an hour long. Jay and I spent the majority of the ride discussing our schedules with dad and mom while the triplets listened to their iPods. When we arrived at the airport, dad parked in front of the terminal so a valet could store the hummer in the garage. We quickly exited the car and pulled out our bags from the trunk. Spencer pulled a little too hard on her backpack that was buried and fell backwards.

"Spencer," our mom sighed.

"C'mon Clutzy," Jay smirked as he held out his hand to her and pulled her up.

"Thanks Jay," Spencer grumbled.

We got our bags checked in and got through security just in time because the plane to Barcelona was already boarding when we got to the gate. When we got on the plane, we entered first class and saw uncle Hunter and aunt Stephanie.

"Uncle Hunter!" the triplets squealed in delight as they hugged him tight.

"Hey Rugrats," he grinned as he crushed all three of them to him.

"Oxygen!" Savanna shouted.

"Oops. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

The triplets pulled away to hug aunt Steph so I could hug uncle Hunter. As we pulled away from each other, one of the flight attendants asked all of us to take our seats. Naturally the triplets sat together. Savanna by the window, Shelby in the middle and Spencer by the aisle. I sat with mom and aunt Steph and Jay sat with dad and uncle Hunter. Aunt Steph was sitting by the window right behind Jay. She poked his shoulder and asked, "When are you going to marry Sasha?"

"Aunt Stephanie!" I screeched.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Jay just laughed and we heard dad say "Never". I just rolled my eyes and put my seatbelt on. 10 minutes later we took off and 20 minutes after that the flight attendants gave us the okay to turn on any electronics we may have. I pulled out my laptop to update my blog for my fans, check my e-mail, check my facebook and do some online shopping. The flight to Barcelona was about 12 hours. I messed around on the computer and slept; aunt Stephanie worked; mom slept; dad, Jay and uncle Hunter talked and slept and the triplets listened to music and watched movies. When we finally landed, everyone was tired and the triplets were a cranky too. Our biological clocks were out of whack.

"We'll get to the hotel and get checked in. Then we can get something to eat and get some sleep," dad told us.

"But we're not tired," Shelby stated followed by a yawn from all three of them.

"That doesn't count," Savanna said defensively.

"You guys need your sleep," Jay pointed out. "Otherwise you'll end up a workaholic. Like Michael Jackson."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Spencer said then stuck her tongue out at my boyfriend as she stepped out into the Spanish airport.

"Even more stupid than Pizza the Hut ate Jabba the Hut?" a Carolinian accent teased.


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: LOTS AND LOTS of dialogue!

On with the chapter!

~Story~

Spencer whipped her head around to see an all too familiar face.

"Jeffro!" Spencer squeaked as she ran to him for a hug.

"Clutzy!" he laughed and hugged her.

"Dude," she said, "what is up with your hair?

Spencer pointed up to Jeff's unruly, multicolored mane.

"I slept on the plane."

"I didn't."

"I can see that," Jeff pointed out the dark circles forming beneath her eyes.

Spencer stuck out her tongue and pouted.

"Who asked you anyways?" she mumbled.

"Jeff!," I cried. "Stop picking on Spencer. She's cranky enough as it is."

"Aw, but Sassy," the familiar and friendly voice of Matt Hardy could be heard from behind us.

"That would ruin all the fun," Shannon Moore finished Matt's sentence as he came up to the group.

"Dude, when did you guys start going all Flotsam and Jetsam on us?" Savanna questioned.

"Yeah. It's creepy," Shelby injected.

"Got that right," Maria Kanellis added in, joining Shannon's side with Melina Perez behind her.

"We had to put up with it for our entire flight," Melina said. "It was either that or JTG and Shad speaking in gibberish is Kofi Kingston.

"You poor things," an unsympathetic voice shot. "You didn't have to sit next to Legacy."

"Nice to see you too, Lilian," Shannon greeted sarcastically.

"Ignore Jetsam, Lilly," Spencer said, giving Lilian a hug. "He's lost it."

"Tut, tut, Spencer," Shannon folded his arms across his chest.

"Mockery isn't nice," Matt finished.

Spencer opened her mouth to argue, but dad cut in.

"Nice to see everyone," he said loudly. "Glad to know we're all feeling pleasant in this glorious country! I mean, they gave us TACOS and we give them our arguing in their airports in return. Maybe we should all start screeching like banshees on the Barcelona streets too, just to show our love for Spanish people. And then we-

"DAD!" the triplets yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Aye, carumba," Shelby muttered.

Spencer slapped her forward in disbelief and Savvy just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure I'm not your kid?" I whispered to aunt Steph.

She just laughed and shook her head. Uncle Hunter leaned and whispered that we could always get a DNA test.

I smiled and said, "It was a nice idea while it lasted, eh?"

"Follow me my minions!" Spencer hollered, pointing towards luggage.

"Minions?" Matt questioned.

"Since when did you become a dictator?" Shannon asked.

" I am not a dictator," Spencer replied.

"Tell us more Spence," uncle Hunter said.

"My name is not Spencer."

"What is it then?"

"Fiyero."

"Dictator Fiyero?" Melina asked.

"Don't be stupid," Spencer replied. "We're in Barcelona. It's Conquistador Fiyero! DUH!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at her. She smirked and put her fists on her hips, triumphed.

"Well?" she challenged. "Are you to commit treason against your leader on a foreign country's grounds or will ye follow thee to thy luggage claim to pillage yer loot?"

"When did the Arijiki Prince start talking like a pirate?" Shelby asked.

"That's the Arijiki Conquistador to ye lassy o' little faith," Fiyero (Spencer) screeched.

"Oh lord!" Shannon began.

"We're fucked," Matt concluded.

"Do my trained ears detected vulgarity, Flotsam?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he replied.

"Are ye lying to yer Conquistador?"

"No sir."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she shouted, receiving stares from everyone in the airport.

After moments of awkward silence, she huffed, "What?!"

"C'mon Fire Cuervo," Jeff said putting his arms around her shoulders and walking her towards baggage claim.

"It's Fiyero!"

"Hush," Jeff instructed, clamping a manicured hand over her mouth. She tried to object, but it was muffled.

Jeff gathered his bags along with hers, still covering her mouth to prevent any further damage to the minds of the others in the airport. He practically carried Spencer by the head ( if that were feasible) out the doors that lead from baggage to the escalators and down out the double doors outside to the arrivals. Finally, he sat her on a bench and let go.


	4. Update!

Hello my loves! I am so so so so so SO sorry that I have been MIA for so long. Life has been a little crazy for me. My spring semester is finally over; I am still hunting for a part time job; my boyfriend and I are looking to move (soon I hope.); and he and I have had family members in and out of the hospital for the last couple of months, ourselves included. Thank you for standing by for the upcoming chapters. I am hoping to have new ones up Thursday, but no promises. I love you all!

Peace

Nyala


	5. Predicament Please Read

Hey y'all. So if you haven't seen my profile update here's my predicament.**My last update I put here on my profile I mentioned some future stories I would be writing. Unfortunately, I will not be doing my Harry Potter story Magic in the Heir. I forgot that a few years ago I had a Quizilla account where I actually began to share that story. It was either under my SlytherinFaeri account or my Litacanrana17 account. Since I cannot actually prove that those were my accounts I cannot post the story because I am afraid someone will claim that it was their story and not mine and accuse me of plagiarism. I actually had someone send me an email accusing me of being a rip off. I don't want to deal with this drama so I will not post the story. As for the ones I have in progress they are still on hold until further notice. Thanks to all my readers for their love and support.**


End file.
